Daddy Steven
by Supernerd38
Summary: Steven is the caretaker of 3 small Gems who are still learning to summon their weapons. Trying his best to be the guardian of the earth and a caring father. He'll do anything to keep the gems safe from harms way.(Currently being Revised!)
1. Meet the Crystal Gems

**AU in which instead of the Gems being Stevens Guardians Stevens there guardian. I do not own Steven Universe.**

Steven felt a few tugs on his arm that usually hangs from his bed. With sleepy eyes he looked up to see the 3 gems awaiting for him to get up.

"What time is it?" Steven asked sitting up on his bed rubbing his eyes.

"Morning time?" Pearl responded looking out the window. Steven laughed lightly thinking of how he should really place the gems in school.

"Have you 3 brushed your teeth?" Steven asked climbing out of bed. They nodded in response and followed there father figure towards the kitchen. They sat on the bar stools waiting to be fed whatever Steven planned on making.

A few minutes passed before Steven slid Garnet a cup of coffee, Amethyst a cup of orange juice and Pearl a cup of herbal tea. He began cracking a few eggs for himself and serving the gems cereal. He grabbed 3 bowls from the counter and poured the gems each individuals favorite cereal in to the bowl. Pouring the milk in afterwards.

"Hmmm" Steven said in thought. Watching the gems quietly eat there cereal. He tapped his finger on his chin thinking of what the gems and him could accomplish today.

"Would you 3 like a... beach day!" Steven exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Amethyst yelled excitedly. "Wait! Isn't there a gem we have to bubble? O-or a shooting star?" Pearl asked, Garnet shaking her head in response.

"Yeah Beach day! woop! woop! woop!" Amethyst cheered, her arm doing circular motions. Steven told the gems to prepare while he stayed and cleaned up. His mind was cluttered on what the gems and him could accomplish today. Build sand sculptures with Pearl, Swim with Garnet, and surfing with Amethyst is always fun.

* * *

"Okay! we're going to have a competition, seem fun?" Steven questioned. "The rules are simple you each get time to build something amazing! Which will be judged by yours truly, winner gets to chose where we go for dinner" Steven explained. He was about to explain further when he saw the confused faces on both Pearl and Amethyst when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Steven" Garnet said. "Yes Garnet?" Steven asked bending down to meet her eye level. She pointed towards the left side of the temple.

"Human".

"Huh?" Steven looked towards where she pointed. There sitting in the sand sat a woman who looked in her early 20's. She seemed to not have taken notice of the family that laid infront of the temple.

"Whoa!" Amethyst exclaimed."Steven, what is she doing? No human has ever been on this side of the beach before" Pearl said locking her hands around Garnets. "Well except Steven" Garnet commented.

"Stevens half human!" Pearl whispered a little harshly. Steven had zoned the gems out as he starred at the girl.

"I'm gonna go talk to her" Steven said walking towards her. The gems quit their bickering and watched as their guardian walked towards the mysterious woman.

"Hi my names Steven. Hi I'm name is ste-ven. Hi my name is stebven-" A loud rumble was heard, the girls head shot up in surprise Stevens forming in to one of worry and fear. He looked up to see a piece of the temple coming down and ran towards the girl.

"Hi my name is Steven!" Steven exclaimed pushing the girl a little. His gem lighting up and forming a bubble around the two, shielding them from the falling debris.

"Hi my name is Steven" She adjusted her glasses. "Connie". He helped her up off the floor as the bubble popped.

"What..happened?" She asked looking around at the debris. "I'm magic! Well half magic on my mom's side." Steven explained.

"You did that?" Connie questioned, getting a nod in reply. "I'm a member err leader of the Crystal Gems we fight monsters and protect humanity and stuff" He explained a bit further.

"You mean like my dad? He's a cop. well.. more like a private security guard" Connie confessed. The gems caught up with Steven all 3 hiding behind him taking peeks at Connie.

"Connie, meet Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl" Steven smiled. The 3 gems looked at her as she gave a friendly wave. "Nice to meet you 3" She smiled.

 **Please Review! Wow it feels good to write once again. Had this idea stuck in my head and just needed to write it. Can't promise when I'll update because of school :P please review and you'll see more soon enough! Bye! :)**


	2. Why was I abandoned?

**:0 I'm astounded by how many favorites and followers there's on this story after 1 chapter! Thank you! :) Did anyone ask for home world gems? Hmm? P.s in this story gems do have parents and are formed in geodes! Yes, I have seen that video of them disproving that gems do not have parents XP**

"Practice. praaaactice. Pra _ctice."_ Steven repeated the word and silently thought. _Are they ready? yes. Have they been ready? yes. Have they fought a giant gem monster/ corrupted gem before? yes. Can they summon their weapons yes. Then whats the problem, Steven? I don't want them to hurt themselves! or worse... hurt each other! Steven._

"Steven I-"

"Nghhhh" Steven screamed before realizing it was just Pearl. Pearl raised an eyebrow at him before continuing. "I was just heading towards the 'strawberry battle field' to look for a sword" Pearl finished.

"A sword? for what you can seriously hurt yourself!" Steven made another unearthly noise at the thought. What would Pearl need with a sword? Shes not going into battle.

"I won't be long and i'm taking Garnet with me" Pearl reassured.

"Why do you need a sword again?" Steven questioned flailing his arms around in exasperation. Pearl cleared her throat at her caregivers exasperation to her picking a sword or 2.

"I thought you knew. I told you I wanted a sword collection to compliment not only my personality but my room" She went star-eyed. "It will be fantastic! Especially if Garnets coming! She can definitely help me make good decisions in which sword to pick" Pearl enthusiastically told him.

"Okay just be careful" Steven walked her to the warp pad.

"Of course" She smiled. "Garnet! Time to go" The temple door opened revealing Garnet and in her arms Amethyst who jumped from Garnet to Steven. Steven lost his balance by the impact and landed on the floor giggling with Amethyst.

"Bye Steven. Bye Amethyst." Garnet said simply before the warp pad activated sending the two on their way. Steven stood and placed Amethyst over his shoulders.

"Well that was eventful. How about we go get some Ice cream?" Steven suggested smiling as strode to the door of the beach house. "AW YESS!" Amethyst cheered.

"I'm gonna get a triple scoop with chocolate, rainbow sherbet and cookies and cream!" Amethyst declared. "At least wait till we get their Ame" Steven chuckled. It had been a long time since Steven and Amethyst hung out together without the other gems. Steven happily smiled at this he would spend some quality time with his little Amethyst. Nothing then that could get any better. Unless it was hanging out with all gems at the same time.

"Hey Steven" Amethyst started.

"Yes Amethyst?" Steven responded looking up.

"Where was I born?" She asked curiously. Stevens steps became slower as he thought about the question.

"Well, I found you at the kindergarten" Steven answered. "You-you we're just a geode when I found you" He smiled fondly of the memory.

"Your geode was ruff, like most geodes should be, but yours stood out more. What was remarkable about finding you is...is when I-i picked you up...you began to hatch! It was just so.." Steven wiped a tear away.

"You, Garnet and Pearl make me so happy" Steven continued. "How come you didn't take any pictures?" Amethyst questioned.

"Well when you came about, cameras or cell phones weren't fully developed yet" Steven explained. "The 1980's we're...something. I didn't really try to participate in the latest trends" Steven smiled. "Too caught up in trying to protect the earth and save corrupted gems".

"What about Garnet and Pearl?" Amethyst inquired. "I think we should tell those stories when their around to hear them, don't you think?".

"No" She replied. "But I guess we could wait"

"Great!"

"Steven.."

"Yes?"

"Why was I abandoned?"

"Y-" Steven couldn't quite answer that question. Why did the gems parents abandon them? Did they have time to manage them? Their was no straight answer to that of course...unless Steven ever met the parents of the gems. Would they want them back? Would Steven be able to let them go?

"There's no right or wrong answer on your question Ame" Steven replied, slightly how he worded it. "Just know that I would never abandon you, Garnet or Pearl" Steven smiled up at her.

"Thanks.. _dad"_ She whispered the last part silently. Of course Steven heard it but didn't say nothing on it. He always did feel like the gems we're his gemlings. Steven entered the ice cream parlor that was built not so long ago.

"Welcome to Kaleidosco- Steven?" Connie questioned.

"Hey, Connie! I didn't know you worked here" Steven replied, Amethyst, from the top of Stevens head, looked at all the options of ice cream she could get.

"Yeah its just a side job" Connie smiled. She took their order and scooped their choices in to a cone.

"Bye Connie! See you around" Steven waved walking out the parlor, Amethyst still on his shoulders. "Hey, Ame".

"Yeah?"

"What made you ask those questions? Is something bothering you?" Steven asked. "No, its just Garnet told me she saw one of her parents faces in a vision" Amethyst explained.

"She said and i quote 'eye-covered, blue, smile, tears, one, right hand' and then she smiled" Amethyst explained further.

"She saw her parent?" Steven inquired. "Thats amazing! but how did she know?"

"It's Garnet she knows enough" Amethyst replied as they made their way home, pointing out weird stuff on the way. Amethyst looked up towards the sky and dropped her ice cream.

"S-steven" Amethyst stuttered. "WHATS THAT?" She pointed to a hand- like ship that was coming forward.

 **Please Review! How was that? The gem Garnet was describing was indeed Ruby! JK it was Sapphire! They we're mentally communicating but Garnet doesn't know that! Nor will she until much much later cx Anyways, please review and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


	3. Their here

**SO MANY ERRORS! AGHHH! Please excuse my grammar and any mistakes I put in this story! I'm bursting with excitement to find out where my story will be headed! Thank you all for your very nice reviews they motivate me to write and continue! :) p.s the gems are in their child-like forms that we saw them in 'story for steven'. Just Pearl doesn't have her leg warmers. lol**

Steven watched a giant hand ship in the sky come slowly towards Beach City. A few residents began to notice the ship and point. A particular resident took pictures for his blog.

"Okay! we need to evacuate the residents of beach city. While I do that, Amethyst, can I trust you to bring Pearl and Garnet?" Steven asked as she saluted and was off towards the beach house.

"Mayor Dewey! Its me Steven Universe!, yes, I need you to evacuate beach city! how about eva-cu-ate." Not long after Mayor Dewey's truck could be heard saying; "EVA CU ATE! EVA CU ATE!" Steven watched the mayor give a brief speech on why they should evacuate.

"STEVEN!" He heard Pearl call out. He turned to see Garnet and Pearl sprinting towards him. Amethyst sat on Garnets shoulders holding on to her Afro for support.

"What's that in the sky?" Garnet questioned, she looked towards the hand. A wave of dizziness fell over her. Garnet took a step back in the sand and made sure the others didn't see her like that.

"Home world" Pearl whispered.

"W-what do _they_ want?" Amethyst spat out bitterly. Steven quietly thought about something as he looked towards the ship and back to the gems.

"What if they've come back for world domination!?" Pearl yelped as she summoned a spear on instinct. Why today?

"I've decided-..." Steven started, "I want you three to go on with the rest of Beach City"

 **"WHAT!?"** The gems asked in unison.

"I don't want you three to get hurt" Steven had flinched at their out burst.

"He doesn't trust us."

"Of course I do! I just- I don't want you three getting hurt. I love you guys!" Steven explained rationally.

"But- with out you we wouldn't be here today. We we're born to do this, Steven. Whether we or you like it or not. We choose our fates and if its to fight a Giant hand, then, so be it." Garnet explained, the others nodded and humphed in conformation. Tears spilled from Steven's eyes and he smiled.

"I'm so proud" Steven hugged them, for the last time he thought. "Alright, if we're to take these guys down. You stay behind the shield" Steven explained.

"They're approaching fast" Garnet pointed out.

"Gems, weapons." Steven said.

* * *

"Approaching destination in 2 earth minutes" Peridot stated.

"Can't this thing go any faster!?" Ruby yelled impatiently at her. Sapphire placed an arm on her shoulder.

"We'll get there, when we get there" Sapphire calmly stated. Sapphire looked forward and felt a familiar energy go through. _"She's close"_

"I honestly can't believe you wouldn't let me send the robonoids" Peridot pouted, "They just go and fix the warp pads".

 _"Something tells me she wouldn't be happy about that either"_ Sapphire thought, "Prepare to land" She said more to Ruby then Peridot before floating away to the another room. She entered her room and fell to her knees. Pain was burning hef physical form, not much to where she would have to regenerate but it still hurt.

 _"I can do this"; "I can't let them down"; "I can't see anything in there"; "What if it's an army! we-we-I"_ These weren't Sapphire's thoughts.

* * *

The ship landed, its hand sprawled out like if asking them to step on to it. A sphere emerged out of no where and rolled to the end of the finger tips.

Garnet,Pearl,Amethyst and Steven awaited for whatever was to come out of it. Time seemed to freeze for them as it took its precious time to open. The sphere began to split and 2 gems, red and blue, stood their. The red one instantly jumped off and went straight for the biggest person he saw; Steven.

"hunh" Steven made a noise as he summoned his shield to stop Ruby from jumping on him. "Ruby that isn't necessary..." Sapphire said a second later. Sometimes future vision came in handy. Ruby didn't seem to hear her as she continued to attack.

"Hey! step off!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"This is not a gem- controlled planet" Pearl explained, gripping her spear tighter. Amethysts whip wrapped around Ruby and she tugged on it and span Ruby around.

"That's not necessary" Sapphire calmly stated. She floated down and began to make her way towards them. Garnet stepped infront of her, gauntlet's already summoned, she cracked her knuckles. Sapphire looked up at her, expressionless.

"RAAAAAGHHHHH" Ruby exclaimed as she was spun around carelessly.

"heheheehehe" Amethyst chuckled.

"You think if we poof her, more will come out?" Pearl asked.

"Only one way to find out" Amethyst said as she made Ruby land on the sand. "Over my cracked gem your poofing me!"

"Ruby. Enough." Sapphire said for the third time. "But Saph-" She raised a hand to shush her. She directed her attention to Steven.

"You must be Mr. Galaxy" She raised her hand. "Universe, Steven Universe nice to meet you...?" Steven shook her hand.

"Sapphire, I assume you've acquainted yourself with Ruby" She gestured to the red gem. "Unpleased to meet you". Sapphire narrowed her eye at Ruby's response.

"I-uh err we..."

"Didn't expect us to be small and sophisticated and instead thought it was home world coming for Earth once more?" Sapphire finished for him.

"Yes" Steven confirmed. "What brings you to Earth?" Sapphire and Ruby looked at each other before looking to Garnet.

"Her".

 **Please review! haahahahahahaha cliffhanger yeah! anyone? lol Christmas is coming up who's excited? i am! anyways, please review and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


	4. Almandine or Garnet?

**Thank you for the many favorites and followers on this story! I appreciate everyone taking the time to do that! :) And writing reviews!**

 **PrivacyIsPrivacy- ._. It's loosely based on that blog ehehehe. I had the thought of writing this when I found the blog! Its amazing! Thank you so much I hope you have a merry X-mas and happy New year as well! :D**

"What do you want wither her?" Amethyst launched herself on Garnet protectively. She sat on her shoulders ,like usual, and hugged her Afro.

"Garnet?" Steven gulped audibly, "I'm sorry but can we talk about this inside? away from, uh, that." Steven pointed to the giant finger.

"Yes." Sapphire replied, "Ruby alert Peridot that we will be heading inside their head quarters". Ruby nodded her head and walked towards the ship.

"Your guard dog is mean!" Amethyst pointed out. "Amethyst!" Steven scolded, not wanting their 'company' to feel unwelcome as they already felt so.

"My better half has her tantrums at times" Sapphire replied.

"I am so sorry" Steven apologized on her behalf. "Please, follow me inside".

Steven and Sapphire walked along side each other. He left Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl to come in at their own time. Amethyst and Pearl looked at each other before turning to Garnet who stood their stoic, gauntlets still summoned, quietly thinking to herself.

Ruby hopped off the ship and walked angrily towards the beach house. She looked at the gems, starring at Garnet with a sympathetic look, before continuing on.

"Garnet...are you okay?" Pearl questioned, placing a hand on her shoulder. Garnet grabbed Pearl and carried her bridle style towards the beach house. "I could have walked" Pearl mumbled, a light blush spreading through her cheeks.

* * *

"You want to take her home?" Steven asked dumbfounded.

"Of course! Why else would we be here?!" Ruby answered impatiently.

"Would there be a problem with that?" Sapphire asked innocently. "Well...I'm just so confused on why now? If you wanted Garnet wouldn't you have took her instead of leaving her on earth?"

Sapphire covered her mouth before a sad moan could escape her. Tears started to fall from her eye as she turned her head the other way and bit her pointer finger.

"Now look what you've done" Ruby pointed a finger at him. "It's okay Sapph! It's not your fault" Ruby comforted.

At that moment the gems walked in on the scene. They looked to Steven, who in turn shrugged his shoulders. Sapphire wiped her tears away.

"How did you find her?"

"I was led to their locations" Steven answered, "Garnet was the first one I found."

"How?" Ruby asked, "We hid her so well"

"Lion directed me to them" Steven revealed, "Garnet was the first one I found of the three. I wasn't sure how Geodes worked so I placed her at the heart of the temple. I went out with Lion and found Pearl's geode. I brought her home and to my surprise their was loud cries coming from the temple."

"I took Garnet with me and placed Pearl their too" Steven continued with a smile. "A week later Pearl was born and a month after that I found Amethyst. She happened to hatch once I placed her on my hand." Steven's face became serious.

"Hid her? what do you mean?" Steven questioned, Ruby and Sapphire's hands interlocked.

"As the gem war was near its end, some gems and there partners including Ruby and I we're expecting. The great diamond authority only saw the gemlings as a distraction from what was really important. They ordered everyone to destroy their gemlings or have your gems shattered" Sapphire began, she squeezed Ruby's hand.

"Neither Sapphire nor I could bring ourselves to do it. The gemlings hadn't even arrived! They we're still being formed in Sapphire." Ruby explained further, "During battle Sapphire unexpectedly started to...started with the procedure"

* * *

Ruby's and many other gems fighting for Home world's battle cry's can be heard. Sapphire and Ruby stayed close to each other for protection. "How are you holding up Sapphire?" Ruby questioned, throwing a powerful punch to a gem. Around them, plant life stretched for miles and miles.

"Good, duck" Ruby did so and Sapphire clocked the gem that was stupid enough to come near them. "I think wE-AUGH" Sapphire yelled in pain.

"SAPPHIRE WHATS WRONG!?" She went to her knees as their comrades passed them. "Ruby the- HUGHHH the-the gem-hingssss" She sputtered. Her future vision was failing her now a days. She knew the cause was of the gemlings growing inside her.

Ruby picked her up and looked both ways before choosing to run left. "r-u-u-b-b-y" Sapphire wasn't enjoying the bumpy ride. "Hold on Sapphire" Ruby looked around and kept on.

She saw an entrance covered in vines and leaves. She rand towards it and made sure no one saw the pair go in. She parted some vines, hurriedly fled inside, and closed the vines back up.

"AGHHH RUBY!" Sapphire's staggered breathing could be heard all through the cave. "I'm here! I'm here!"

Sapphire's face matched that of Ruby's. "They're coming..." Sapphire vision brightened up a bit.

"It's COMING!" Sapphire out stretched her gem covered hand and grabbed Ruby's with the other. Massive amounts of pressure was being into her gem.

They're gemlings came. Three bright geodes lay on Ruby's lap. Sapphire lay on her side facing the inner part of the cave. Ruby had allowed her to rest for a while, she would look after the geodes in the mean time.

"Will you be like me?" Ruby asked, more to herself then the geodes. "Or take after Sapphire?" Ruby placed her hand on them to check their temperatures.

"Pyrope, Almandine and Andradite" Ruby named them right there and then.

"I hope she doesn't mind" Ruby mumbled.

"Their excellent names" Sapphire replied, she turned herself facing them.

"Sapphire your awake!" Ruby excitedly announced. "I was getting to know them"

* * *

"We stayed in that cave for a LONG while" Ruby said.

"During that time, we lost Pyrope and Andradite" Sapphire gloomily sighed, "We debated on what to do with Almandine, or in your case, Garnet" Sapphire said.

"We decided it was best to hide her and when the war was over, we'd come back for her" Sapphire continued, "The war ended 3 days later. Unhappy with our defeat The diamond authority ordered every gemling and Geode be smashed. We couldn't let them do that! so, we left Garnet...It was the saddest day of our lives"

"We expected a rebel gem to find her and finish her off which tore Sapphire apart...and me" Ruby looked to Garnet and then to Steven.

"After the loss of our three gemlings we never had, nor attempted to have more" Sapphire smiled, "I began to see Garnet in my visions and knew then, and their, we had to come back for her"

 **Please Review! ahahahahaha I am the evilest person ever. Today, I decided to give you all a early Christmas update! Maybe you might get another on Christmas ;3 If you've been good! Yet, another cliffhanger! huehuehue. What's that? you want another update? I will when I get around to it ;) Pyrope,Almandine and Andradite are commonly found in Garnet's just in case anyone loathed the names I picked. Anyways, please review and you'll see the next review soon enough! Bye! :)**


	5. What are you doing?

**Someone made this type of story before? I wasn't aware till now! XP Thank you all for following & favorite ing the story! It's up to 30+ each! :) Anyone else thinking of wanting more home world gems then Peridot? Anyone? Since you've all been good, here's another chapter!**

"I don't like this" Pearl says, running her fingers on her lips in thought. She didn't like this, Amethyst really didn't like this and Garnet? They wouldn't know. Happy? Sad? Excited? Nervous? Her stoic expression made it hard to know.

"I want Garnet to stay" Amethyst crossed her arms, "We're a family...even if we aren't perfect" She mumbled the last part to herself.

"Garnet...please, say something? for mine and Amethysts' sake" Pearl pleaded.

"There isn't much to say" Garnet said after a few moments of silence, "If these two claim to be who they say they are...there is no doubt in my mind Steven would want whats best for me"

"Theirs a war going on inside me" Garnet explained, "One part is saying go and the other stay."

"Count me as the third part that says stay" Amethyst commented. Pearl sat next to Amethyst and wrapped an arm around her. They were currently in the bubble room.

"Would you prefer us to call you by your birth name?"

"Yes, Garnet." She replied, she picked up both Pearl and Amethyst and set them down on her lap. She sat down where they had just been. They stayed huddled together in a tight hug.

"Follow me" Garnet whispered to her two 'sisters' as she got up. They seemed to be exiting the temple and the beach house. Steven had asked where they were heading off to, to which Garnet replied with "Donuts".

* * *

"Where are we really going, Garnet?" Amethyst asked.

"There." She pointed a finger to the giant hand ship that was parked in the ocean and on the beach. What where they going in their for? Neither Pearl nor Amethyst could answer. Only Garnet knew.

"Pearl, do you still remember those war ship maps you studied about?" Garnet questioned. They were a good distance away from the ship.

"Yes, but I don't see how that will help" Pearl crossed her arms. A thought struck her head. "If you're trying to get in the best place to enter would be from here or here" A hologram was being used.

"Why are we doing this again?" Pearl questioned. "You'll find out soon enough" Garnet answered. She was using her future vision to see if this 'Peridot' was some how watching them at the very moment.

"Let's go" Garnet jumped from her spot and to where Pearl had mentioned a good spot would be. She motioned for the two to follow. Was it smart of her to bring Amethyst and Pearl so keep you eyes peeled...and no bickering out of you two" Amethyst pointed a finger between them. They nodded in understanding.

Garnet summoned her Gauntlet and pried open part of the gem war ship. She threw the piece into the ocean and climbed in, beckoning for Amethyst and Pearl to follow. They slowly climbed inside and crawled for a while.

"There are more than just one gem on this ship" Garnet had paused and then continued.

"Anyone we know?" Pearl asked and Garnet shook her head in halted once more and opened a small hole; big enough for her and them to fit through. She seemed to be weary of the area.

"If anything happens...I want you two to run to Steven, understand?" Garnet and the gems continued on their way through the gem war ship.

"The gem we're here for is Peridot." Garnet answered after some time, "She's making us feel _incredibly_ _uncomfortable_ " She mumbled mostly to herself.

"HEY!" A voice called out to the three gems. They turned their heads towards the voice and saw a beefy, orange-striped, gem stomping towards them.

* * *

Sapphire sensed something wrong but chose to ignore it. She didn't see a future possibility where your gemling breaks into you giant hand warship just so she could do something.

"If the diamond authority ordered your gemlings be smashed...What do they think your doing here?"

"Surveying the area for Rose Quartz; the rebels leader" Sapphire answered. Steven went stiff at that. Technically he was considered Rose Quartz as he had her gem.

"Uh... You won't find her here" Steven answered, he looked towards the door and wished the gems would hurry up with the donuts.

"Why's that?" Ruby questioned. "I'm her son" Steven answered after a moment. He didn't need anymore scorch marks on anything.

"I see" Sapphire replied, "Can I see your gem?" Steven cautiously lifted his shirt, showing _his_ gem and all its glory. Sapphire and Ruby leaned forward and inspected the gem. _Definitely Rose Quartz._

"Wait...If you plan on taking Garnet...Wouldn't the Diamond authority question you about having Garnet on the ship?" Steven was asking the real questions now. Sapphire and Ruby looked at each other for a moment.

"Of course. We have a gem, Jasper, in the ship along with Peridot that would help us get her in" Ruby replied, not giving Sapphire time to reply. Sapphire didn't mind though, she already saw a future in which that would happen.

"An-Any other gems in the ship, I need to know about?" Steven asked.

"No. It was just us four" Sapphire answered, "Mr. Universe you are aware that gemlings, such as Garnet, need to spend time with people before they are accustomed to them correct?"

"Uhh...no?" He shifted in his seat, "They've been with me for a while now, Since they've hatched, I guess they grew attach right away. Wouldn't you agree?" Steven asked.

"Yes, though I would like to request for me and Ruby to spend 2 earth months here" Sapphire' eye was closed as she said this. Before Steven could answer a huge _**BOOOOOOM!**_ could be heard outside.

 **Please Review! Hhahahaha Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl what are you doing to the red crab and blueberry princess' ship? Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukah to everyone reading this story! Who want's to know what the grounded (get it?) CG's did to the ship? anyone? Anyways, please review and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye!**


	6. YOU! THEM? US!

**Huehuehue as soon as I put the last chapter, I got to work on this one! Happy New year!**

Steven's attention flew to the door and he was up on his feet.

"WAS THAT THE SHIP!?" Ruby yelled, she looked towards Sapphire for an answer. Unfortunately, yes, part of the ship had explode.

 _"The Gems"_ Steven ran out the door in panic. Of course! They weren't going for donuts! They were going to investigate the ship. _WHY THE SHIP!?_

"Careful, Mr. Universe!" Sapphire called out to the worried father. She was worried herself too. Not much for the gems inside the ship more so for her little Almandine! She should have seen this coming. Yet, she didn't.

"I HAVE TO SAVE THE GEMS!" Steven replied, running down the stairs of the beach house. His eyes flickered to the war ship that was on fire. _ON FIRE._ His first instinct was to run faster.

"GARNET! PEARL! AMETHYST!" Steven called, blindly running towards the ship. _Get the gems._ He thought. _Get them out._ _Hurry._

He found the entrance the gems had made their way into and jumped in himself. He left a enraged Ruby and Worried/ shocked Sapphire on the patio. He wasn't too focused at that moment.

"Don't worry gems! Daddy Steven's coming to save you! whoo! It's hot in here." Steven talked to himself.

* * *

"You shouldn't be in here! First, I came here to smuggle a gemling and I'm greeted with this shameless display, A defective Pearl and an over cooked runt!" Jasper spat.

"DON'T YOU **_EVER_** TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT" Garnet growled through clenched teeth. Jasper grinned evilly at this. She could use this to her advantage.

"Aww what's the matter?" Jasper huffed, "Don't tell me those two are your siblings"

"Doesn't matter what they are! You don't talk about them" Garnet summoned her gauntlets and waited for Jasper to say something stupid.

"You wanna fight? Let's go brat" Jasper summoned her helmet. She made a mad dash towards Garnet.

* * *

"Let's hurry and capture this _Peridot_ " Pearl said, "If we finish up early. We could go and help Garnet with Cheeto puff back there"

"Haha Cheeto Puff" Amethyst commented.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Amethyst confirmed, Whip already in hand.

Pearl and Amethyst stormed in to the room. A very annoyed Peridot turned around expecting to see Jasper, only to see Pearl and Amethyst.

"H-hey! Your not suppose to be here!"

"Change of plans, dork." Amethyst replied, her whip wrapped around Peridot and pulled her towards Amethyst. Pearl kept her spear targeted on Peridot as Amethyst tightened her grip on the whip.

"W-wait! What do you want with me? I'm just a technician!" Peridot yelled desperately.

"Be quiet! We're on a mi-sION!" Pearl was cut off by a huge explosion noise. She was knocked off her feet along with Amethyst and Peridot.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Peridot barked. Her face was squished on the floor.

"Amethyst!" Pearl called, "Mae sure she's wrapped up good. We still have time to help Garnet!" Amethyst nodded and scooped up Peridot.

"Vamos!" Amethyst rushed passed Pearl and hit something both hard and squishy.

" _STEVEN!?"_ Pearl and Amethyst surprisingly asked. They didn't know whether to be glad or frightened.

"You _lied_ to me" Steven said. A frown apparent on his face.

"Lied is such a strong word" Pearl tried to reason.

"Where's Garnet?" To answer his question another loud _**BOOOOOM!**_ could be heard. Steven coughed as the smoke and ash filled the room.

"I want you two to take her," He pointed to Peridot. "Out of this ship! I'll get Garnet" Steven dashed off leaving the other two crystal gem members to obey his orders.

* * *

Steven ran to a nearby corridor where he found Garnet. He looked at Garnet. She gritted her teeth in pain and laid on the floor. Her elbows supported her as she glared at the behemoth of a gem that grinned viciously.

"GARNET!" Steven called out. Both Jasper's and Garnet's attention flew to Steven. Steven quickly dashed for Garnet

"I-I- We-we're sorry Steven" _**POOF!**_

Steven didn't hold Garnet any more. He held on to two gems. Red and Blue. He stood up and summoned his bubble. **KABLOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

 **Please Review! DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Until next time lol. Surprised? I wouldn't know! How about you tell me in a review! ;3 First update of 2016! What will happen now? Who knows! Anyways, please review! and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


End file.
